I Don't Understand
by Here Yet Not
Summary: Set a few weeks after the castaways get rescued. EricTaylor woo. It's pure fluff, and my first F29D fic. Be kind!
1. I Don't Understand

EricxTaylor are awesome. I hope this works out…. Forgive me for all the back and forth with a POV.

disclaimer- I only own the plot line...

* * *

**Eric's POV**

It's only been a few weeks since we got off the island, and normal life is driving me nuts. How crazy is that!? I spent all my time on the island thinking about going home. Well, not all my time. I spent a lot thinking about…well, you don't care. But anyway, now that we're back things feel so awkward. I don't like going up to any of the others at school or anything. I've barely spoken to Nathan, Daley and Melissa. Jackson hasn't spoken to anyone. He's skipped school most of the days we've been back. And Taylor… I wonder if she feels as lost as I do…

**Taylor's POV**

It's so weird being back at school! I can't believe it. I've tried to talk to the others, but it never works out. Mel, Daley, and Nathan have formed their own little club. I guess I should mention Daley and Nathan got together about three days after we got back. Great for them, right? Not so much! So now I see them walking the halls staring at each other, and Melissa just tagging along looking like a lost puppy. Speaking of Melissa, Jackson has pretty much ditched school completely since we've gotten home. None of us can get a hold of him…. Kinda like Eric. I tried talking to him a few times, but he gave me this weird look, like I didn't belong, and gave me a random excuse to leave. I even tried calling him once. Yeah, I didn't make that mistake again! His mom answered. I asked for him, and I could hear him in the background asking who it was, and when he found out it was me, he told his mom to tell me he was busy. I was insulted, so I'm trying to ignore him. And not succeeding. I feel lost without them all. Mostly Eric really….

**Normal POV**

They still saw each other everyday, the ex-castaways, but none of them spoke. For weeks, Melissa, Nathan and Daley were the hit of the school. They were the only ones who answered any questions. Jackson skipped school, and Taylor and Eric didn't say anything at all. Eric tried once to call both Jackson and Taylor, but Jackson's phone was disconnected, and Taylor didn't pick up. After nearly two months, it was almost as if nothing had happened. At least, that's what they told themselves…

**Eric's POV**

Why do I need to talk to her? I didn't talk to her before, why do I need to so bad now? I don't feel like I have to talk to Mel or Daley, why do I need to talk to Taylor? AAAHHHH!!! OK, I give in. I'm calling again!

**Taylor's POV**

I don't want to talk to Eric. I don't want to talk to Eric. I really don't want to talk to Eric. Who am I kidding? I want to talk to him. But if I call he'll ignore me, and if I try and approach him at school I'll get the cold shoulder for sure. Crap… I need coffee.

**Normal POV**

So Taylor headed out to the coffee house, and Eric picked up the phone to call. He got her dad.

"Uh, hello. Is Taylor there?" Eric asked.

"No, she went down the road for coffee. Can I take I message?"

"No thanks. Bye."

And he hung up. _Now what do I do? _He thought. _What do you think? You go to the coffee house and talk to her in person!_ He argued with himself. And that's what he did. He grabbed his jacket off the chair. But as he walked out the door, he saw his hat on the floor by his bed. He hadn't worn it since they got off the plane. Too many memories of that stupid island. But now he picked it up, dusted it off, and put it on. It smelled like seawater and there was sand in the fibers, but it felt good. Eric shook his head and got back to the real world. He was going to find Taylor because he needed to. There wasn't time to think about that idiotic place. Then he left, yelling to his mom that he'd be back soon. Once there he scanned the room. And there she was, sitting at one of those little two person tables by the window. Sipping coffee and staring off into space. Eric took a breath.

**Eric's POV**

What the heck am I doing? She won't talk to me. I'm just gonna get humiliated. Why do I even have to talk to her anyway? I don't get it! I barely talked to her on the island. I thought about her all the time, but I never really-

Wait a second. She's saying something. Now, I should just leave. Right now.

**Taylor's POV**

I miss him. I don't understand. Why do I miss Eric of all people? It was Jackson I talked to all the time. And Eric was such a jerk. But he really wasn't I guess. He just wanted to go home. But now we are home and he's still a jerk. He won't even talk to me on the phone! Maybe he really was busy….No way. If he wanted to talk to me, he would have…I need some more coffee… Wait a second, is that Eric?!

**Normal POV**

"Eric?"

"Uhm…Hi Taylor."

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting coffee…This is a coffee house isn't it?"

"But you don't drink coffee…"

"Right…" he searched his mind for another excuse. There was no way she could know he'd come to see her. " uh…"

Taylor shifted uncomfortably. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Sure I guess…" they both sat back down. Awkward silence ensued. Taylor fiddled with her coffee cup. Eric tapped his fingers on the table.

"So…"

"Yeah…" They both said at the same time. They stopped. Taylor blushed. Eric looked off to the side.

"I'm really sorry." Eric said. Taylor looked up. "I've been kind of a jerk."

"Kind Of? Try a lot of a jerk. You could've at least talked to me when I called."

"You called? When?" Eric looked confused.

"A few weeks after we got home. Your mom asked you if you wanted to talk to me and you said you were busy."

He still looked confused. "don't tell me you don't remember. Cause then you'd be even more of a jerk."

"What number did you call?"

"Your number. 417-2365."

"My number is 417-23_4_5."

"oh…….." Another awkward silence.

"I called you too you know."

Yeah I know…I was…ignoring you. I thought you were mad at me or something, so I decided to be mad back. I was confused, because-"

"Because all the others were ignoring you and you didn't know why that didn't bother you, but this did?"

"Pretty much."

"We both messed up….."

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say you did something wrong." Taylor laughed. Eric smiled wryly

"Well don't get used to it." Now they were comfortable.

"Have you gotten a hold of Jackson?" Taylor asked. Eric was irritated for a moment, but brushed it off. _Just enjoy what you have with her Idiot. Don't mess this up with being jealous of that bad boy._

"No. His phone's disconnected."

"I bet Mel's heartbroken…"

"She sure seems like it….you've seen her right? Following Nathan and Daley like a stray dog."

"Yeah. It's sad…I feel bad for her, you know? I can't imagine if… Never mind."

"Imagine if what?" Eric asked.

"I said never mind. I don't have to imagine…" Taylor gave him a look.

"I'm sorry."

"As if you know what I'm talking about." She started to get up, but he followed and grabbed her hand. "What?" Taylor asked, ticked off.

"I do Taylor. I really think I do." Eric said softly, pulled her closer.

"Eric…"

"I said I'm sorry. Do you believe me?" He kissed her. Just for a second. But it threw her off guard.

"I do now…" He smiled a small smile and kissed her cheek.

They understood now…

* * *

OK, reviw and tell me if you hate it or if you love it. I hope you love it, but I understand if you don't. It's sappy fluff. not even exciting fluff. Critisism welcome!!! I need help!

JTF


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys. Well, I've gotten some reviews saying I should continue the story. I need like 4 more reviews before I'll think seriously about it. Tell your friends!

**_JTF_**


End file.
